


the one where it really is a date

by ElasticElla



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: “-and now Alex won't stop wearing that kid's letterman jacket,” she finishes, taking a breath. Alvarez looks up guiltily, realizing their drinks and appetizers have come- and she's been talking since they got out of the car.





	the one where it really is a date

“-and now Alex won't stop wearing that kid's letterman jacket,” she finishes, taking a breath. Alvarez looks up guiltily, realizing their drinks and appetizers have come- and she's been talking since they got out of the car. 

“Sorry, sorry! I've been trying to work on the whole talking less thing. But when I'm nervous I talk more, not that I'm nervous to be on our first date, no pressure there hah. When I'm happy I talk faster too and I am. Ha! Anyways how was your day?” 

Riley smiles, saying, “I sold two cars at sticker price.” 

Penelope wags an overladen cheesy fry at her, “You're the reason I brought a phony flat-assed husband to that place.” 

She laughs, “Nah, they could afford it and more. Good day. There was a chipmunk incident.” 

Alvarez lights up, “A chipmunk incident? Do tell.” 

Grinning, Riley says, “We're on lunch break, and half of John's sandwich disappears. He starts asking around, and no one has it, so he starts yelling about respect and trust. And then Betty spots the real thief and screams, pointing- and there's the cutest little chipmunk huddled in the corner munching on the bread.” 

“Awww,” Alvarez coos, “did John apologize?” 

Riley snorts, “Nah, he's a jackass. But a hungry embarrassed jackass who didn't stick around for the rest of lunch.” 

Alvarez laughs, and reaches out to take her hand. “I’m really glad we got around to this.” 

Jill squeezes, and leans in to peck her lips quickly. “Me too.”


End file.
